Tangled In Ramen
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: A lost princess. A hero not of this world. A talking toad, a ninja horse, and a creepy chameleon? What could possibly go wrong when it comes to our favorite blonde shinobi? The answer: So many things. Pairing NarutoXRapunzel. Naruto may be a bit ooc, so preemptive apologies. M for violence, language, and the oh-so-amazing lemon or two. Flamers will be devoured by Xenomorphs.
1. Prologue

**TANGLED IN RAMEN**

**BY NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS**

This is the story of how I died... I mean lived... I mean... oh forget it. But it's actually a very fun story and it isn't even all mine. This is the story about a girl named Rapunzel. And it all starts with the sun.

**BOOM!**

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. Only a handful knew how and why, but that story is for another time. Now from this single drop of sunlight grew a magic golden flower. This flower was said to have the power to heal the sick and injured.

-It was a dark night as a single flicker of unadulterated light fell to earth. As it hit the ground, the ground began to glow as wisps of light flowed into the soil. Suddenly, a flower with glowing golden petals sprang out of the ground. A passing old woman saw the glowing flower and reached out to it-

You see that woman there? You may want to remember her. She's kind of important. Anyway, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boatride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom as ruled by beloved King and Queen. And the Queen... well... She was about to have a baby... but she got sick... Really sick. Even the King's oldest friend, a man said to wield the powers of a god, couldn't heal her. She was running out of time, and that's when people start looking for a miracle. Or in this particular case, a magic golden flower.

-The old woman from before lifted a bush in the forest to reveal the golden flower. She looked at it as if it were a handsome young man that she planned to trick into buying her groceries among other things (Author: jewels, clothes, the power to end mankind, etc etc etc. You know what i mean.) and gave a wicked smile-

Ah ha! See? I told you she would be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift with everyone, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded it's healing powers to keep herself young and beautiful for centuries. (Naruto: Wait, did I just say beautiful? Author: Yes, but we know you didn't mean it. Now, GET ON WITH THE STORY! Naruto: Okay, Okay. Sheesh.) And all she had to do was sing a special song.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

-The old woman suddenly grew younger. Her gray hairs suddenly became as black as the shadows surrounding her. Her pale, wrinkled skin became filled with color and life again. She smiled, pleased with the results-

You get the picture: She sings to it, she turns young again. Yet another crazed, greedy, phychotic bitch I have to face. You know: Just another day in the life of everyone's favorite #1 hyperactive, knuckleheaded, jinchuuriki. (Author: Not as bad as Granny Tsunade though. Naruto: Half the strength, but twice the crazy.)

-The woman turned when she heard something. She feared the worst and covered the flower with the bush again. After picking up her strange green lantern (John Stewart: For the record, she isn't part of the Green Lantern Corps. Naruto: Wait, how did you get in here? Author: I let him in. I just needed him to clarify that. Besides, I still have a very special picture of him and Shayera during the Christmas party as blackmail. Naruto: What happened? Author: Let's just say he got more than just a kiss under the mistletoe. NOW GET ON WITH IT!), she turned and ran off, failing to notice that she had knocked over the fake bush. Just as she got to cover, a young man wearing a black and orange tracksuit, a green vest, a black headband with a metal plate baring a mysterious symbol on it, a red fox mask with black lines detailing it's features and a long red jacket with black flames running along the bottom along with an ancient word on the back unfamiliar to anyone else. He stopped and looked at where she disappeared with a set of eyes that had not been seen in a thousand years. Gothel was frightened, but stayed put, watching the man. The man saw the flower and seemed to relax. _"WE FOUND IT!"_ he shouted. In a plume of smoke, 2 clones appeared and gently lifted the flower from the ground. A few seconds later after forming strange shapes with his hands, the man disappeared, leaving a piece of purple cloth on the ground. Gothel got up from her hiding place and looked at the clue. She saw it was purple cloth with a golden sun on it. She narrowed her eyes in anger. The man appeared back in the Queen's room where she kept a special knife in the corner. This man was the King's oldest and most trusted friend. He immediately set to work making medicine like his godmother taught him. Finally, after submerging the flower in hot water and making it into a glowing elixer, which he gave to the King, he finished his part. The King slowly let the Queen drink the glowing elixer-

The magic of the golden flower healed the Queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born with beautiful, golden hair.

-A baby girl with golden hair and beautiful green eyes played with her feet as she looked up at the golden sun above her crib, giggling. The Queen smiled and picked her up as the King stood with her and his friend watched with his masks off. The King chuckled as she looked at him and then giggled in delight as he saw his friend's whisker marks-

I'll give you a hint: That's Rapunzel.

-The princess gently reached out to the whiskered man, who carefully took her from the Queen. The girl smiled, giggling happily as she played with his whisker marks and his golden, spiky hair that felt like soft fur. The whiskered man smiled down at her as his eyes changed from the liquid sapphire blue they were known for to the eyes of a hero thought long dead except for by the King and Queen. He studied her and found something very interesting. However, before he could voice any thoughts, the King smiled and said, _"This is my daughter. Keep watch over her and keep her safe. She is under your protection now. I trust you and only you with this honor... Rokudaime Hokage."_ The man named Rokudaime looked up at the King and said, _"Of course, my King. You have my word as a ninja that i will keep her safe. If she is taken, I will find her. If she is scared, I shall lay her fears to rest. I shall love her with my entire being just as you do. And you know that I never go back on my word."_ The King smiled happily as Rokudaime bowed and replied, _"I would hope you would say that. After all, she is your future wife."_ Rokudaime shot up straight, startling the girl in his arms. However, she just found something that kept her occupied, a crystal necklace around her future husbands neck. Rokudaime's eyes returned to normal as they filled with unshed tears of joy at the thought of someone that would love him unconditionally after all this time. However, he quickly wiped them away as the newly appointed captain of the Royal Guard came in, leveling a glare at Rokudaime as a small spiral about the size of a dime formed on the back of the princess' neck. _"My King, it's ready."_ The captain said proudly. Rokudaime gently handed the princess back to her parents as the King placed a beautiful tiara on her head, which immediately slipped down onto her face, making her smile. The King and Queen took their daughter out onto the balcony where a paper lantern waited to be lit, Rokudaime hot on their heels. Rokudaime lit the lantern as the King and Queen held it and then let it float into the sky with the whole kingdom watching-

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky.

-The princess waved to the lantern as it flew away and the whole kingdom cheered-

And for that one moment, everything was perfect... And then that moment ended.

-The door of the royal family's seaview balcony opened with a creak. Rokudaime slept in the corner by the princess' crib, intent on keeping his promise. A shadow approached the princess' crib and began to sing quietly-

_Flower, gleam and glow_

-The princess' hair began to glow as the shadowed figure reached out to it-

_Let your power shine_

-The figure, Gothel, smiled as she became younger again while touching the child's glowing locks-

_Make the clock rev-_

-Gothel snipped a lock of the glowing hair with a pair of scissors. As soon as Gothel cut the princess' hair, it turned brown in her fingers, which became old and gnarled like before. She gasped in disgust as she saw herself revert and looked down at the princess as the root the lock was cut from became brown. The sound of the child crying reached the King's, Queen's, and Rokudaime's ears. They moved to check what was wrong and were shocked at what they saw: an old woman with the new light of their lives in her arms and a snarl on her face. Rokudaime's eyes glowed in the darkness as they morphed to a different set of eyes, this pair equally filled with anger as the blue pair. In a second, she vanished. Rokudaime cursed and picked up the lock of hair that had been cut-

Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that... gone.

-It was raining as Rokudaime and a white young horse searched for the lost princess in the forest nearby, moving past a rock with foliage covering it-

The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess.

-Through the foliage and a tunnel of rock, a tower stood in the middle of a clearing. A faint voice could be heard singing-

_Heal what has been hurt_

For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own

_Change the Fates' design_

-Inside the tower, Gothel brushed the singing child's hair as it glowed-

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Gothel had found her new magic flower

-Gothel became young again as the child stopped singing. Gothel sighed contentedly and continued to brush the child's hair-

But this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

-"_Why can't I go outside?_" Rapunzel asked. "_The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand flower?_" Gothel replied with a hint of spite in her voice. "_Yes, Mommy._" Rapunzel answered sadly-

But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything.

-The embers of the fire had died out as Rapunzel snuck down the stairs and past Gothel's bedroom, her long golden hair trailing behind the whole way-

Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen would release thousands of lanterns into the sky.

-Rapunzel opened the window to watch small, flickering dots of light float up into the night sky, mingling with the stars. She layed her cheek down on the window sill, smiling happily at the floating lights-

In hope that one day, their lost princess would return.

* * *

><p>AND... CUT! THAT'S THE PROLOGUE, PEOPLE! Got a problem with it? TOO BAD! This is one reason the other stories are taking so long, but chapter 2 of Witches, Ninjas, and Demons is on the way. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my latest idea. BELIEVE IT!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I apologize for the time taken to write this, and I would like to thank everyone that has been patient with me. I am often busy and even more often get writers block. Now I've been working on a mass crossover similar to Kyuubi16's Unleashed series. I hope you all enjoy that. However, with the coming out of Frozen, and just recently becoming engaged in the Rise of the Brave Tangle Dragons fandom, I've also been working on a large How To Train Your Dragon crossover, So I hope people enjoy that. Now for the disclaimer.

Loki: And exactly why am I here?

Because I told you to do the disclaimer.

Loki: Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own anything.

RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

Loki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tangled In Ramen<strong>

**By Naruto Son Of Artemis**

**Chapter 1**

Another beautiful morning in the kingdom of Corona. Birds were singing. The breeze was soft and cool. Oh, And Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was riding atop a large pink fox through the main gates of the kingdom whilst being furiously pursued by a few dozen armed guards. Why you may ask? Let's go back to about two hours ago.

0600

The rising sun was just peeking through the window of one of the tallest towers in the castle. Its rays slowly swept through the white curtains and illuminated the bright orange walls. The rays of sunlight then began to traverse across the room, like a dog sniffing out a wounded hare, searching for its target. They finally came across a four-poster bed with thick, luxurious red curtains sheltering their usual target. The sunlight circled the fortress, brushing over a worn headband with a metal forehead protector, poking and prodding, checking for any chink in the red cloth armor.

After a minute or so of this, the light called in backup. The wind from the North was a strong ally to have. The curtains stood no chance and parted, surrendering their snoring captive to the morning. Covered in silken white sheets was a man that most women would kill each other over for looks alone. His spiky blond hair shone like finely spun gold against the sun, a strong face standing proud against the warmth of the sun with three whisker marks on each cheek that added a touch of cuteness to his handsome face, his well-toned torso was exposed and tanned in the morning light, a green gem necklace resting atop the powerful muscles, spraying the pectorals an exotic shade of green.

Blue eyes slowly opened, only to squeeze shut again. With a muttered shout of "Damned sunlight! Just five more minutes!" Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki fell unceremoniously out of his wonderful bed. Out of bed and swarmed by the rejuvenating sunlight, he only sighed and decided to get his morning workout done. After a good training set that would do Rock Lee proud and a nice warm shower, Hagoromo dressed in his normal warm-up suit and sage jacket, tying his old headband around his forehead. He pulled his Kakashi mask, as he had come to call it, over his mouth and nose, before pulling his ANBU-style fox mask on. He looked himself in the mirror.

_Flower gleam and glow_

He turned away, the voice still haunting him, mocking his failure. He simply shook the voice from his head. His "therapist" had done a fine job curing the nightmares that continued to plague him, so he would continue working to go on. He would continue what he did every day of every month of every year: try to find the princess. While his animal senses had dulled since he had arrived in this world, his determination (*cough*stubbornness*cough*) had not. This time, he would not fail. Today, he would find her. Believe it.

0700

Hagoromo walked down the stairs to the royal dining room, sighing through his masks as the guards watched his every move. They had been on high alert for almost eighteen years now, ever since… his failure. He made his way to the dining table, sitting across from the king and queen and began eating the food provided in silence. The royal couple across from him watched him sadly, eating their own breakfast of fruits and pancakes.

They had watched him go on his searches for the past seventeen years. Primrose wanted her child back, but not at the cost of this man's life. And at the rate he was going, she was surprised that he hadn't already fallen over dead yet. She had seen how hard he pushed himself and it touched her how he never gave up. Thomas had learned how to rule from Hagoromo, how to be kind, but strong when needed. But he knew that there was always more to the masked blonde. He had seen the battle scars when they were young friends, and heard him shout in his sleep ever since his daughter's kidnapping. Thomas tried to tell him that it was not his fault, but Hagoromo never paid attention to it and would simply leave on his horse, Maximus, to go on his daily search. They knew he was in pain, but what could they do? He was stubborn. The only thing that they knew that would bring him peace was finding their child and making those responsible for her disappearance pay.

As they finished eating, the captain of the Leto Guard, the king's most highly elite guards, came in and sent a glare at Hagoromo before turning his mustachioed smile to the king and queen to give his morning report. Hagoromo honestly couldn't have given less of a damn about it. It had been the same way even before the disappearance of the princess. The captain, a man with brown hair, hazel eyes, golden armor, a red shirt (Hasn't this guy watched Star Trek?), and a ridiculous helmet that had a red horse-hair plume on top had always hated the masked man that never followed the rules, even more so for the fact that things got done more quickly and without as much injury. After the kidnapping, however, the captain had the guards watching the masked man's every move, trying to find something to arrest him for. It didn't help that the captain had even taken Maximus for "capturing more dangerous criminals". What a load of crap.

Finally, Hagoromo stood from the table and excused himself, leaving the worried couple behind him. Soon after winding his way through the palace and greeting many of servants on his way out, he greeted the day in the castle courtyard. He made his way into the surrounding village and gathered supplies from the various vendors and merchants in the market place there. Many were kind enough to simply give him supplies in exchange for his hard work at searching for the lost princess. He would often give his thanks and some gold coins to more than cover the price. As he made his way to the village's main gate, he looked back to the castle and gave a wave, smiling at the king and queen waving back from their balcony.

When he was turning back, however, the smile dropped from Hagoromo's face. On another section of the palace roof, he spotted a man standing there, seemingly enjoying the view, with two other figures carrying what appeared to be rope. He quickly turned back to the palace and took off at a full sprint, kicking up a cloud of dust in his wake and leaving a quartet of red-headed sisters in awe at him. Right now, he didn't care. He was more worried about the king and queen. Those men could be assassins, though they would have to be the most idiotic assassins he'd ever seen. After all, that part of the castle wasn't the royal bedroom, dining room, kitchen, or throne room. The roof they had been standing on was filled with guards and… Oh no.

The lost princess' crown.

Under the circumstances of an attempted assassination, Hagoromo would have simply beaten them within an inch of their life and sent their unconscious bodies back to whomever sent them. Now, however, he was going to make them regret ever being born. As he approached the palace, he didn't even stop to knock on the front door, opting to simply jump onto the wall and keep running upwards. When he reached the last place he had seen the thieves, he cursed when he saw only the open skylight.

He turned his sights back to the village and, from his perch, managed to make out his three targets. In one smooth, swift movement, Hagoromo dove off of the roof, performing a leap of faith that would make Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad proud and landing in a rather large pile of hay. Quickly climbing out, he moved to run again, only for his leg to crumple, bending at an awkward angle. He quickly threw a simple splint around his broken leg and drew blood from his thumb. A few hand signs and a plume of smoke later, a pink fox the size of a horse with golden eyes stood before him.

"Yay! Konkon got summoned!" The fox cried happily and frolicked around Hagoromo for a few seconds before noticing her injured summoner. "Can Konkon help?"

"I kind of need a ride, Konkon." Hagoromo said, limping towards her. It would take some time for his leg to heal, and those thieves were gaining ground on him. Konkon immediately nodded and knelt for him to hop on. As soon as he was secured, a few dozen guards on horseback armed with crossbows approached, the Captain leading them with a scowl on his face.

0800

"THERE HE IS, MEN! HE'S TRYING TO HOLD US OFF SO THAT HIS ACCOMPLICES CAN TAKE THE CROWN!" The Captain shouted as he kicked Maximus into overdrive. The guards immediately gave a cry of enthusiasm and gave their own horses an extra kick as well.

"BASTARD!" Hagoromo shouted as Konkon immediately turned and tore off away from the guards, clumps of dirt and grass bouncing harmlessly off of the armor of the pursuing guards. Konkon immediately picked up the scent of the thieves and began tracking them as carefully as one possibly could when being pursued by a squad of angry guards armed to the teeth. The chase was on.

And that is where our story continues.

Hagoromo kept his eyes open for his targets, the irises shifting from the cool liquid sapphires they were known to be into a brilliant glowing gold, which soon mixed with a molten ruby to become a fierce orange. The pupils shifted and changed into a startling cross between a toad's rectangular pupil and a cat's feral slitted pupil. A strange orange tone soon covered the skin around his eyes, his senses spreading out throughout the forest to find his queries. The wind made his hair dance in the light, the gentle beams of sunlight caused his eyes to seemingly glow with a righteous fury all his own.

After about half an hour of riding, he picked up on a scent fresh enough that he could track without aid. He attempted to move his leg, only for pain to race through his nerves. No good, not yet, almost there. The scent was becoming stronger, closer, more fearful. They knew he was catching up.

'Good. Let them feel despair for their crimes.' Kurama's angry whispers floated through his mind. While the old fox hadn't been evil for a long time, the tendency for destruction didn't die very easily. And for once, Hagoromo agreed whole-heartedly. That was his justice. And it would be served.

Eventually, shadows moving through the forest became visible ahead of them. The smell of fear became more apparent, confirming that the shadows were indeed his targets. He flexed his leg experimentally. The pain was still there, but it was far duller than it had been, so he would manage.

"Stay close, Konkon. I'm going hunting for few minutes." He said with a fanged grin as he leapt from the vixens back, running even faster in pursuit of the would-be thieves.

His skin turned a glowing, bloody red. His ears elongated until they were long and floppy, similar to a bunny's. His clothes morphed into his skin. His teeth sharpened to a point. His hair became one with his skin. He allowed his hatred to flow further. His senses took on an even more enhanced high. His voice became deeper, stronger, more demonic. He began to run on all fours, gaining more ground on the cowards.

Finally breaking through a thickly woven brush that feebly attempted to hinder his movements, he came upon three men trying to climb up a dead end. The men immediately turned to the newcomer, freezing where they were. This was worse than a palace guard trying to arrest some criminals. This was a predator hunting its prey. Slowly, he stood on his hind legs and stepped forward. The larger two of the three men, the Stabbington Brothers if he wasn't mistaken, immediately drew their swords and rushed forward, roaring a battle cry. His tails moved without him even needing to think. The brothers were thrown into two trees behind him, falling blissfully into unconsciousness. Continuing, he took note of the final thief.

The nose was off quite a bit, but the brown hair, hazel eyes, and clothing were spot on. The famed Flynn Rider. Hagoromo lifted him by the collar, taking in the fear in his eyes and held his hand out. The crown nearly materialized in his hands from the speed the thief had used to place it. Hagoromo climbed up the dead end with the thief in tow just as the guards exploded out of the brush near the Stabbingtons. Hagoromo regarded them with disdain before roaring a roar so terrifying he wouldn't be surprised if everyone in a five-mile radius needed to change their pants.

Dropping the whimpering thief, who scurried off to hide, the transformed shinobi took account of the guards now riding around to higher ground. He had to give them points for persistence as he allowed himself to return to normal. Just as the last of the transformation fell away from his body, Konkon burst from the bushes, leaping up to land beside him. He didn't miss a beat, grabbing on and holding tight as she tore off once again.

Now he just had to get away from these pesky guards.

* * *

><p>I know, no Rapunzel yet. Next chapter, which hopefully won't take as long to write this time. I ask that you be patient. Thank you.<p>

Poll time!

Ending 1: 43 votes. You guys are canon lovers.

Ending 3: 39 votes. Thank you for mixing it up guys!

Ending 2: 25 votes: Still fighting the good fight, guys.

To vote, just go to my profile on a computer. I do not count comment votes.

Again, thanks for being patient. You guys deserve this series! Until next time, Believe it!


End file.
